


dean sure loves pie

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Deansturbation, Food Porn, Gen, Masturbation, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He placed his shaking hands on the plastic lid that contained the scrumptious apple pie. He's always loved pie, buying it, stealing it, eating it, talking about it. But he's never really <em>felt</em> it. Heck, he's never even thought about it 'till now. It was only until he saw it on some porn flick that he'd decided to try it out for himself. He quickly ripped off the lid, throwing it away towards the back of the couch. Sam wasn't gonna be home soon, doing some of his own research on a lone case, so Dean had a few hours to himself. Might as well enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean sure loves pie

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing smut. Dean/Pie, is there anything else I need to explain?

He placed his shaking hands on the plastic lid that contained the scrumptious apple pie. He's always loved pie, buying it, stealing it, eating it, talking about it. But he's never really _felt_ it. Heck, he's never even thought about it 'till now. It was only until he saw it on some porn flick that he'd decided to try it out for himself. He quickly ripped off the lid, throwing it away towards the back of the couch. Sam wasn't gonna be home soon, doing some of his own research on a lone case, so Dean had a few hours to himself. Might as well enjoy them.

Dean carefully lifted the pie and placed it on the brown cushion right next to him. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface, tracing over the small crevices that covered the pie. He let out a long breath, thinking about what was coming next was making his mouth salivate. It was exhilarating. He gulped. He prepped himself, unbuttoning his shirt, unzipping his jeans, and ridding himself of his worn out shoes, letting the cool wind from the open window blow over his muscular body.

He let out another breath.

He grabbed the pie, raising two of his fingers, and wrapping his tongue over them, making sure to completely lube them up. He placed his fingers on the surface, searching for an entrance. He found a soft spot and pushed both fingers inward, making the surface of the pie cave in. He closed his eyes, licking his fingers and indulging on the sweet flavor. He couldn't wait any longer. He quickly stood up on both his feet and placed the apple pie on the armrest. Dean was getting hard, and fast, his dick swelling up with blood. He spit on his hand and gripped his dick, slowly stroking it and gradually increasing in rhythm. He looked at the pie with lustful green eyes.

He neared the edge of the couch, grabbing his dick with a firm hand. He secured the pie in place with his left hand, guiding his dick to the cavity that he'd just left. He stopped just as the tip of his dick touched the entrance, feeling the cool wetness of the insides. Through pure instinct, he started out slow, pushing his dick into the innards of the pie, the cold stickiness of the apple slices giving him an overwhelming sensation. His dick was being stimulated on all sides, his head beating against the stuffing. He moaned, the raunchy sounds filling and echoing across the room. He was sure that anybody walking just outside his door would hear him. He was sure that Cas, wherever the trench-coated angel was, could hear him. He thrust into the pie more rhythmically, getting the hang of it.

The opening of the pie was big enough for Dean's member to fit, but it was also small enough to provide some much-needed pressure to his dick. Dean groaned, the sharp edges of the pie's cavity hurt when he pulled in and out of it, but it was the good kind of pain. Dean pulled out and looked at his dick leaking with precum and dripping with apple sauce. He smiled. The pie was a mess, cracks running all over it's surface. Clearly, he couldn't continue the endeavor, so he broke away the top of the pie and was left with the sticky insides. He ran his hand into it, covering it up with apple sauce. He quickly sat back down on the couch and started to jack off. His hand, covered in apple, was cold and wet and slimy, the perfect combination. Dean exhaled, the anticipation was killing him.

He jacked off even faster, harder, he couldn't wait any longer. His dick was fully engorged and throbbing, the quick and harsh movements were causing it turn a bright red at the tip. Something moved behind him, the plastic lid had made a loud crunching sound, but Dean dismissed it as the wind, being in the heat of the moment. He was close, he could feel it. His hand moved down his shaft, harder and harder, the exploding sensation building up. He moaned, he couldn't help himself, that was the only way to relieve some of the pressure that he had. This was it, the point of no return. Dean jacked off with all his might, holding his breath.

"Ohh, crap, crap, CRAP!"

He clenched his ass cheeks as he emptied his load all over his abs. His left hand was furiously tugging at the cushion.  
He was sweating, out of breath, and his face was burning red. His dick was covered in apple, spit, and cum.  
Dean laid on the couch, outstretched and exhausted.

"Man, that felt friggin' good. Gotta do this again sometime." he said as he slowly dozed off to sleep.

Right behind him, a cloaked Cas was standing, intrigued as he was just witness to one of Dean's intimate moments. _So_ , he thought to himself, _this is what Dean occupies himself with when he's alone_. He smiled, gently caressing his hair. He moved towards the front, taking in the image of his favorite hunter, so naked, so outstretched, so vulnerable, so beautiful. He scanned him from top to bottom, his eyes going over the hunter's rough facial features, his broad shoulders, his chest which didn't seem to have a hair in sight, his abs which were chiseled to perfection, his delicate waist, his dick which had grown to an amazing length during the spectacle, his slightly hairy legs, down to his size ten feet. He smiled again, carefully placing his hand on Dean's forehead. In an instant, Dean was all cleaned up, dressed up, and alone. Cas had disappeared, leaving no trace of what had just happened in that motel room.


End file.
